


Soothe

by ullman



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullman/pseuds/ullman





	Soothe

There's something about the quiet, slow drawl of Viggo's voice that John finds almost soothing. Over the past months he's learned that Viggo doesn't expect him to answer all of his questions, that the man still goes on talking even when John hasn't said anything for the past thirty minutes. And unlike Sean Astin who feels the need to answer each and every one of Viggo's questions with one of his own, John likes it that way. Tonight he even suspects that it's exactly how Viggo wants it as well.

Because the nervous almost haunted look that he saw in the other man's eyes when they first sat down is now gone, gone too are the jittery hand movements and Viggo has been sitting still - more or less - for at least half an hour. Has been quiet for about the same amount of time too, John realizes and he slowly opens his eyes, stifling a satisfied yawn as he gives Viggo a sideways glance. And there it is again, that haunted look that he couldn't quite place before, but this time it's accompanied by a small, private smile playing around his lips and so John follows the man's gaze.

"He's leaving tomorrow," Viggo says in his quiet drawl, not taking his eyes away from the table across the room where Sean and Orlando are sitting and drinking.

The emphasis on the drinking part, John thinks as he watches the two men and when he hears Viggo's words he's about to shrug it off with a joke, because of course Sean's leaving. Aren't they gathered here tonight for that exact occasion?

"He'll be back."

John catches Sean's smile that's clearly not directed at him and notices the conviction in Viggo's voice, and then he can't stop himself from smiling as well, because yes, Sean is leaving, but he too is quite sure the man will return. Perhaps not to New Zealand, but surely there are other ways? And when Viggo turns to face him, John sees that the man's smile falters, just a little, but all John does is give a small, almost imperceptible nod, before sitting back and taking another sip of his wine. And when Viggo starts talking again, picking up exactly where he'd left off earlier, John realizes he was right: this is exactly how Viggo wants it.


End file.
